Rafts
Rafts are vehicles use to navigate the ocean. They are controlled by a player by sitting on the raft. Riding on rafts is faster than walking in water and stops the threat of being attacked by those Lurky Bois and Golden Bois. If you wish to save resources from making Rafts, You can buy the Water Walker from the Mojo shop. |-|Ice Raft = The Ice Raft is the slowest raft out of the all of the rafts. It is meant to be a placeholder in case you spawn on an ice island without any trees. The raft is smaller in shape compared to the other rafts. Crafting: The Ice Raft can be crafted with 3 Ice Cubes, which can be found on the Ice Islands. Usage: Due to its slow speed, the Ice Raft is best only used in emergency situations or when logs are not available. Speed: Very slow. It's the slowest raft in the game. |-|Regular Raft = The Regular Raft is faster than the Ice Raft. It can be craftable in islands that give logs including the desert grassland island. Because of its required crafting materials, it is an economical solution to making a raft. Crafting: The Regular Raft can be crafted with 2 Log. Speed: Slow, but not too slow. |-|Steel Raft = The Steel Raft is faster than the Raft. Because of its material, it can only be destroyed with a pickaxe. It is unlocked at level 25. Crafting: The Steel Raft can be crafted with 4 Steel Bars. Speed: Moderately speedy. |-|Squad Raft = The Squad Raft has a driver's seat and 4 passenger seats. Crafting: 3 Logs Speed: Above average speed. Trivia * As of the 3/10/18 update, Regular Rafts costed only one Log. Because of this, you could farm logs by building a regular Raft and destroying it, yielding 2 logs. This was patched on the next day. * The Squad Raft has the same icon as the Regular Raft. * You can flip the rafts like skateboards. * Many Rafts usually get abandoned after some time. This can be seen from the masses of Rafts that end up on beaches. ** Sometimes this is used as an effective farming method. ** This was fixed by Soybeen after the Map Legacy Update. As of now, Rafts will vanish after 5 minutes of not being used. ** As of now, Ice rafts are broken. * You can use a Regular Raft to tediously float up the waterfall on Waterfall Island. ** To do this the player must float at max speed and enter the waterfall, with no corners or sides sticking out. The player will float up slower than Shelby, and move forward very slowly, forcing the player to rotate when they reach the edge of the waterfall, creating a gradual zig-zag pattern as they float upwards. ** If any corner of the raft pokes out of the water, the raft -and the player- fall through the water very fast, making this very hard and tedious. ** This is probably the most useless way to get up to the Waterfall Island (Because there is the Sky Rope), but it is very useful if the player wants to ambush a tribe or at least sneak onto the sky Island. Category:Structures Category:Rafts Category:Water Category:Wood Structures Category:Ice Structures Category:Steel Structures